Because sometimes, we just need sleep
by hopeistheway
Summary: see title. :   Because sometimes, Danny just wants to sleep in.  Now a collection of humor one shots.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my 2**__**ND**__** attempt at humor.**_

"_DANNY_!"

"_Agh_!" With a jolt, said half-ghost hybrid woke with a start.

He looked blearily at the man he called father. "Dad?" He asked in a stuffy voice, "Why'd you wake me up? It's _Saturday_!"

"Come downstairs! I'll show you why! But first you need to get up!" He boomed, only to frown in annoyance to see Danny had fallen asleep while he had been speaking.

In a few strides, he had approached Danny's bed and overturned the mattress. "_Agh! I'm awake! I'm awake_!" Although he had begun to shout this, as though to prove him wrong, he had begun to say this softer and softer until he fell asleep again- mattress and all.

With a heavy sigh of frustration, Jack lifted up the mattress and grabbed Danny by the leg, who jolted in surprise. He quickly pulled him away from his "shelter" and proceeded to unwrap him from the mess of blankets, which was _way_ past Danny's comfort zone. Unbeknownst to his father, Danny had literally stayed up all night fighting ghosts, and in the rain he had been up in didn't really help. In fact, it had given him a cold. And also unknown to Jack, ghost powers had their limits. They could heal ghostly wounds easily, but the immune system was a different story. So as Danny sulked into his room at seven thirty in the morning, he had immediately passed out on his bed, his body shutting down to try to find the source that was causing discomfort. Not that Jack knew Danny was half-ghost at all.

Shortened, Danny's father had just woken up Danny three times and Danny was _ticked off._

"Get _off_!" He yelled loudly, and squirmed away, kicking away from Jack, who stumbled back in shock, oblivious to his green-eyed son.

He stared at the panting Danny in shock- Danny _never _yelled at him.

Said boy with now tired blue-eyes was slowly swaying as he began to fall asleep standing. With a _thud_, Danny's body fell to the floor, where he curled up into a ball with his baby-blue blanket, lightly snoring.

It was the picture of adorableness.

Jack stared at his son. He sighed disappointedly as he left the room. Outside, he muttered the hated word. The word that almost every teenager and parents dread. With a shake of the head, he said it.

"_Puberty_."

…

_**LOL! At the top I wrote "This is my 2**__**nd**__** attempt at puberty." On accident! XD**_

_**Oh, god, I almost fell out of my chair when I re-read it. **_

_**I blame it on being woken up at eleven ON A SATURDAY by my siblings.**_

_**Because sometimes, we just need sleep.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, men. Remember the plan. Be extremely careful. And no matter what- don't break eye contact, not even once… or he'll possess you."

The team nodded firmly.

"Alright then, men… lets move out." The commander said, before they all stormed into the woods.

It took the team several minutes before they found their target. They were somewhat surprised at where he was found: an open area in the woods, completely at ease, calmly gazing at the stars. Completely content… and completely vulnerable.

"Okay men… now!"

The team burst from their hiding places and held out…

"What the-! Are those… oh my go-…"

"In the name of Our Father Almighty, we command you return from where you came!" Agent O yelled, holding out a bible.

"Leave us and let your spirit wander free of this world! Go forth from here, to where you belong!" Agent K added.

Danny stared at them all- The Guys In White, all holding bibles, crosses, and candles, completely sure of themselves…

The Guys In White held their breath. They had looked up all ways to eliminate Phantom, and they finally were going to do it!

Phantom doubled over. "Yes!" Cried an agent. "We got him! … What the-?"

A snort emitted from the ghost's mouth. Then he started shaking. "What is he doing…?" Another agent asked.

Then the boy looked up, and they saw a brilliant grin, along with tears running down his laughing face. "Is that supposed to happen?" Another asked, stupefied.

The ghost let out a laughing fit, rolling on the ground while The GIW stared at him, dumbfounded. He opened his mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was more insane giggles. Finally, he was able to speak.

"Oh- ha, ha! I mean- hee, hee! You- you guys, actually- ha, ha, ha! Thought that- that you could _exorcise_ me?" He cried out, doubling over again. "You, you- ha, ha! Guys In White, you're Idiots In White! You're so crazy that I-I! Ha, ha!" He tried to finish his pun, but he broke off before it could make sense into another roll-on-the-ground fit of laughter.

The Guys In White stared, completely confused, and worse- humiliated. But then, the lead commander spoke up. "That's it, Phantom! You've left us no choice- men, bring out the water!"

Danny was too busy laughing to hear what they were talking about- that is, until he got drenched with water.

"What- what the-?" He choked out, gasping for air.

"It's working men! Bring out the tanks!"

Danny looked up in confusion before letting out a nervous squeak. All at once, three tanks full of water contained in a truck let all their fluids lose- much like the flushing of a toilet, except Danny was at the bottom, waiting for the water.

"Agh!"

It took about a minute, but the flow of water finally stopped, leaving a very wet and cold ghost behind. The GIW held their breath…

"D-dudes," shivered Danny, "That was n-not cool… j-j-just… cold."

The GIW glanced at each other- wasn't Phantom supposed to be vanquished by now?

"Um," started one, "Aren't you supposed to be gone by now?"

Danny coughed and violently shivered. "Now that you mention it, yes- but why did you- oh, no, you- ha, ha! Did you try to-!" The ghost couldn't even finish- he broke into another fit of laughter.

"Dudes! You t-tried to poor holy water on me? Oh, m-man! When they hear this..!"

"Sir," an agent mumbled to the commander, "I don't think it's working."

"Yes, you're right. Time for plan B, boys." The commander shouted. "Get the big guns out!"

Danny didn't notice what was happening until he heard the charging of guns around him. He immediately stopped laughing and looked around at the GIW holding guns to his head. "Oh… this isn't funny anymore." He muttered to himself, and pushed himself off the ground. "Um, can't we talk about this?"

"No way, Phantom! You're under arrest for city destruction and unauthorized haunting!"

"You have to be authorized to haunt?"

"Yes!"

"… You're actually serious, aren't you?"

Danny held back a grimace at the dead serious agent. "Yeah, this actually isn't funny at all anymore, just sad. You guys really are just Idiots In White, aren't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

All Danny's thoughts were a blur.

For some reason, everything he saw seemed freaking _awesome!_

He started to sing under his breath.

"_Oh, I just went to a cafe,_

_Then I ordered a shot,_

_They told me "don't drink that coffee!"_

_I said "why ever not?"_

_Then I ordered five more,_

_Just for the heck of it!_

_Now everything is so amazing!_

_Though my coffee still tastes like s-"_

"Yo, Fenturd!"

Danny paused, before continuing to hum and walk.

"_FENTURD!"_

Danny stopped and leaned against his locker. "What?" He asked lazily.

Dash looked a little surprised at his attitude, but shoved it aside. "I got a D on my math test!"

_Reaaaaaaallllllllyyyy?_ He wondered happily. "Already?" He asked.

The crowd that had begun to form around them shifted nervously. No one ever gave Dash disrespect. It just didn't happen. Ever.

Dash growled and shoved Danny into the locker.

Danny cried out in surprise and dropped to the floor. He snapped his gaze up to Dash and the crowd, who were bursting with laughter. Danny started to get up, but someone offered assistance.

"Here, let me help you," the jock sneered, lifting up Danny by the collar of his shirt.

"Just get it over with, okay? I got to go soon." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"What..? Hey!" Dash grabbed Danny by the hair and forced him to meet his gaze. "No one disrespects Dash Baxter!"

Danny made a face, like, _oh really?_

Dash snarled. "I'll teach you not to disrespect me!"

He brought back a fist.

Danny made a face that clearly said, '_try me_.'

Danny was _very _tired and cranky that day.

Dash let out a below of rage and swung forward.

With a WHACK! The boy stumbled back and fell flat on his behind.

The crowd awaited a reaction.

They got one.

"Didn't even feel it." Danny grinned, wiping off a bit of blood running down his busted lip.

This was a major moment in every witness' mind, for they all though as one- "_OH, SHI-!_"

"You are so _dead,_ Fenton!"

"You wish, Baxter!" Came the sing-song reply.

"AGH!" The jock raised his foot with intentions of crushing the boy.

"_WHEE!_" The boy easily rolled under the larger's foot and with sudden agility bounced up.

"Hi! Did you drink your coffee today?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"What-? Get back here and fight if you've got the nerve!"

"You want fries with that?"

"What the-? Whatever, Fentina, just hold still." He brought back another fist and prepared to swing.

"_I drank lots and lots of coffee,_" The smaller boy sang, dodging the punch.

"_And I realized it tasted like crap,_" He ducked.

"_But then I gulped it down fast as I could," _He blocked.

"_And man did I regret that!" _He made a face.

"_... But now that's alright with me," _He smiled and jumped to the side of a swift jab.

"_Because now I feel great!" _He continued the motion and brought himself behind the taller boy.

"_Infact, I can put up with Dash and his swings," _He grabbed the boy's arm.

"_And come out without a scrape!" _Danny finished his song, and threw the boy to the ground by his arm.

The crowd looked at the small boy in obvious surprise and anxiety.

Dash looked up at him with wide, shocked eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

"Okay, so I'm gonna go get more coffee now, mmkay? Mmkay." Danny smiled down at him and started to trot away, singing under his breath, "_Oh, I just went to a cafe..."_

_**-FIN-**_

_**For the record, in the second verse (four total) Danny could have been singing "spit."Just saying. **_

_**Lol, I had so much fun writing this and the song, I hope you liked it as much as I did! XD**_

_**hopeistheway**_


End file.
